I love you, but I'm afraid to tell you
by readingfreak191
Summary: Well, obviously a RHr fic! And obviously some HG too! Well, the first part isn't REALLY fluffy, but later....laughs evily sorry...I'm mocking a friend, lol Anyways...just read it...as my fics aren't so long...neither is this one wink
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, R/Hr and H/G…flufffffffines! If you havn't figured it out, those are my fave ships!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Water and sleep (or trying to anyway)**

Hermione couldn't get any sleep. And it wasn't the weather or any noise. Nope, every

time she shut her eyes. She saw Ron. The guy she loved, but couldn't tell anyone about it.

Not even Ginny her best friend who was dating her other best friend, the boy who lived,

Harry. The curly-haired 17 year old got out of bed and grabbed her favorite book,

_Hogwarts: A History _then went down the stairs quietly. Sitting herself down on the

comfy couch by the fire, she began to read. _'That hair, those eyes, those freckles! And _

_those muscles' _She couldn't stop thinking about him and the time she accidentally caught

him dressing and saw him in only his boxers.

In the next hour she was asleep with the book open but pages down on her

stomach. This is around the time Ron woke up and needed some water. He got up from

bed and didn't bother putting a shirt on as he went down the stairs. As soon as the red

haired boy saw HER on the couch (AN: he sees her on the steps) he falls over the very

last step. At this Hermione wakes up. _'Holy crap…did I fall asleep out here? And what _

_was that sound?'_ She asked herself, and then looked over the couch. "Ron?

Ron, whole face and ears red, stood up as fast as he could. "Um, hey 'Mione."

He scratched his head.

"Hi Ron, what are you doing up? And why did you fall?" Hermione curiously

asked and got up and stretched, accidentally showing some stomach. And as Ron saw that

he gulped.

"Er…just getting some water. And uh…I didn't wake up yet…yeah." The boy

said, making have of it up.

"Oh…" Hermione said, then went and poured some water. She picked up the

glass and walked over to him, getting unusually close. "Here you go." Smiling sweetly.

"Th-thanks…" Ron wrapped his long fingers around the glass, touching

Hermione's at the same time. She didn't take her hands away from the glass and just

bored into his blue eyes. "'Mione?"

When Hermione realized she hadn't taken her hand away from the glass she

blushed and let go. "Oh…sorry." She looked away and started walking back to the couch

to retrieve her book.

"That's alright." Ron said, and frowned a little after he sipped his water. He really

didn't like the distance between them, so he walked closer. The girl in curls (AN:

oi….that rhymes! Haha) began to blush even more and breathed heavier. She turned

around and Ron was but a mere foot away from her.

"Um, I-I'm going back to bed…see you in the morning." She smiled at him, then

turned and walked up the Girl's Dorm stairs.

Ron sighed heavily then went back up the stairs he went down just 5 minutes ago.

Hermione sat at the very top of the stairs she just went up and sighed. She put her chin in

her hands and just stared down the stairs. '_What the hell was that?_' Asking herself. She

went into the Dorm and went back to bed, still thinking of the ginger-haired man she

loved.

As Ron got into bed, he thought of the girl he saw a couple minutes ago and

dreamt of her, oh did he dream of her.

AN: first chappie done! Any suggestions?


	2. What'd you wake me up for?

AN: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I'm glad you like it, and suggestions are always welcomed by me! And here are the Acknowledgements!

**savvysuperstar95 – don't worry, Harry and Ginny is coming in!**

**Zarroc - thanks for the suggestions! and don't worry, they are defiantly **

**getting together!**

**Missmunky – thanks! **

**ronhermione - sweet way! duh, lol.**

**What'd you wake me up for?**

"Hermione, wake up…" Ginny was trying to wake her friend up for a while now

and finally she opened her eyes. "Crap! What time is it?" She asked quite loudly as she

tripped over her covers and started dressing. "Don't worry; you're not late, today's

Saturday." Ginny said, as she began giving Hermione her clothes. "Oi! Then why were

you getting me up...Thanks" The older asked, and then thanked for the clothes. "Because

Ron wants to ask you something." The younger replied to the question. At the sound of

HIS name, Hermione fell over and blushed. "Umm…tripped over myself…What does he

want to ask me?" She asked after sitting on her bed. "Not sure…" Ginny answered right

after she stopped chuckling at the sight of Hermione falling. "Alright, tell him I'll be

down in a second." "Sure." The red-haired girl walked out of the room, and down into the

common room where she then went with Harry up to the boys dorms. (raises eyebrows

up and down) After she finished dressing, Hermione went down the steps towards the

common room to find Ron sitting on the couch. "Morning Ron." She greeted first.

'_Wow…he looks really hot right now. Maybe it's just because I keep imagining him _

_without his shirt?"_ She thought to herself. "Morning." Ron greeted back, then stood up.

'_Holy Crap, all I want to do is hug her, or be with her' _He thought to himself. "What did

you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked. "Well…last night…um…" He was at a

loss for words, so he turned and walked slowly the other way. "Hermione looked

confused and began walking towards him. "Ron…" He sighed and stopped walking then

looked down. "…what is it?" She asked him. As soon as she said "it" a bunch of first

year girls walked down the stairs and giggled as they saw Ron. "Um…can we go

somewhere more private?" The, now practically a man, boy asked. "Sure, take a walk to

the lake?" Hermione asked and smiled. Ron smiled back. "Perfect."


	3. What did you want to talk about?

AN: thank you guys so much for the reviews! You really do keep me going and whats weird is that I absolutely cannot write for English class! I got a C+ on my last paper --; but all my friends that've read my fics really love them…well anyways! Heres the next chapter and I'm adding some extra stuff from what I've actually written to what you guys want. Nothing big though! So here are the acknowledgements

**Carbo Queen – here you are! And guess what, I'm trying my best to describe the clothes for you this chapter! Lol**

**HermioneLuvsRon – will do!**

**ronhermione – you'll find out soon enough! And Hermione and you aren't the only ones either lol**

**pib324 – I'm glad you like it. So here's the next chapter for you**

**Missmunky- is this soon enough for you? You're lucky I'm always a chapter ahead **

**Zarroc – some dreams come true **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you want to talk about? **

As the two friends walked out of the school and towards the lake, they didn't say

a word to each other. The spring wind blew their robes. Ron's gold and maroon striped

tie blew over his shoulder but he just left it there. When they got to the edge they sat

down next to each other. "Hermione…" He sighs.

"Ron, what's wrong? You seem distracted recently." Hermione asked.

_'That's because I love you, but I'm afraid to tell you. What if you don't love me _

_back? I'd die of heartache.' _ Ron thought to himself, and sighed _from _the thought of it.

"…I've been thinking…" He started.

"About what?" She asked, as she looked at his handsome and freckled (right

amount) face.

"Look, I don't know how to say this but I have to or I'm going to burst!" He kept

looking at the water because if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to talk, hw would

only stare at her face and how perfect it was.

"Ron, you know you're starting to sound like Ginny." She chuckled.

Ron laughed nervously. "Well, in a second I won't. Hermione…I love you." As

he said Hermione, he turned his face and looked into her eyes.

Hermione couldn't comprehend what he had said as fast as he began talking again

and as fast as he was talking.

He again looked at the water as he began talking again. "And you know, you

probably don't love me back, but I really needed to…:

Before Ron could finish, Hermione put her hand on his cheek facing opposite here

and she lightly pulled, allowing his head to turn and face her. He looked into her eyes

sadly, but then saw that a something different…something he'd never seen before. She

sat up a little higher and slowly pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes. Ron closed his

eyes and kissed her back softly. Hermione put both arms around his neck. He hugged her

waist and brought her a little closer to him. She then broke the kiss and smiled softly.

"Ron…I've loved you for so long. I just didn't know that you did too." She then

grinned as she gave her his grin.

"I was sure that you had absolutely no feelings for me. I mean…me an average

or below average student…average looking…and the boy-who-lived best friend?" Ron

put himself down.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "You know you're doing a lot better in school

than you did. And you know…you're a lot hotter than Harry is. Especially when I caught

you dressing that one time…" She blushed a little.

Ron dropped his jaw. "You caught me dressing?" Hermione nodded but smiled

nonetheless. "Well, you know what I'm going to have to do now?" He asked, and she

shook her head. He began tickling her. She laughed, and fell to the ground while trying to

stop him. Ron stopped and looked at how her hair was sprawled on the grass by her and

on her face. _'She looks so beautiful…Hell…why am I saying this in my head? I can tell _

_her now! YES!" _He mentally talked. "You look beautiful 'Mione" Ron said as he still

looked at her from above.

Hermione smiled and put her hands on his chest, feeling them flexing she began

getting goose bumps. She pulled on the edges of his robes to pull him closer so she could

taste his lips once again. Ron pressed his lips against hers once again, and again loved the

feeling.

They lied there, close to each other for probably a half and hour before they

realized that Harry and Ginny would be looking for them. So the two got up and started

walking back to the school, Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder as they held

hands.


	4. Surprise, for Harry and Ginny anyway

AN: Alright, sorry I didn't get this one in as fast as usual, but I had some tests this week that I absolutely NEEDED to study for. And another sorry, this chapter doesn't have much snogginess or anything. You know, let me just do the acknowledgements and then I'll give you the chapter.

**Missmunky – thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like it!**

**ronhermione – lol, you aren't the only one! And no, that wasn't the last chapter. **

**Zarroc – thanks! **

**Mione Wazlib – I made it as fluffy as possible! Lol**

**HermioneLuvsRon – YAY! Hehehe**

**Surprise, for Harry and Ginny anyway…**

The new couple walked into the castle, interlocking their hands. As soon as they

got to the Great Hall, both let go, not really wanting everyone to know yet. They sat

directly in front of Harry and Ginny, who were having a conversation about who loves

the other more. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and stifled a laugh.

Both Harry and Ginny looked at them. "Hey guys! So, what were you doing?

Snogging?" Ginny joked and Harry winked at Hermione.

"Um…NO!" Ron answered and began blushing a bright pink. Hermione turned

the same color as Ron.

"No, of course not…um Ron just wanted to ask me about er…." She tried

thinking of an excuse but her mind was, for the first time, drawing a blank.

"…homework!" Ron finished. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding,

and nodded, thanking Ron but putting her hand over Ron's which was on his thigh.

"Then why'd you guys go outside? We saw you go out there you know?" Harry

asked, while eating.

"Oh, and you took quite a long while…" Ginny added, which Harry nodded to in

agreement.

"Um…it was…uh…" Ron started. "…two crowded in the common room and

uh…we couldn't concentrate." Hermione finished, and they both nodded.

"Wait…homework? In the Morning? Right after you wake up? I don't believe it,

Ron would never do that!" Ginny stated, as she, out of habit, played with Harry's thumb.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron, he looked back at her and did a small nod.

They couldn't fight it anymore. She then looked at the other couple. "Alright, you caught

us…we were snogging…." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah right…I find that even HARDER to believe!" Ginny snorted. Harry looked

at Ron's face, and could tell that he and Hermione weren't lying. "Uh…Gin? I think

they're telling the truth." Harry told her.

"Honestly Gin, we're dating. Hermione is my girlfriend." As he finished saying

this, he mentally took it in himself and grinned. Hermione grinned too, especially after

Ginny screamed. "Oh My God! Finally! They're dating! Whoooooo! I'm so happy for

you guys!"

Hermione and Ron shushed her. "Gin…we don't want the whole world knowing

about us at the moment." Hermione told her.

"Especially some relatively evil green people." Ron sniggered.

"Ohh…..riiiiiight….sorry!" Ginny whispered but squealed somewhat quietly and

took Hermione's hands. They both jumped slightly in their seats with excitement.

"Congrats you guys! My two best friends! Man…I've been waiting for this for

forever!" Harry congratulated the two.

"Thanks Harry. Was it really that obvious?" Ron asked him.

"Yes." Both Harry and Ginny answered, then laughed.

After the four finished their meals, they went outside for a walk.


	5. Thoughts

AN: I'm so so so so so so SO sorry for not getting this chapter up earlier! cries but I had sooo many things to do…and I probably lost all of you people by now…I'M SORRY! But I'm giving you TWO read 'em TWO chapter's this time! Oh and sorry this one's kinda short…but I hope you like it any way

**Mione Wazlib – well, here it is…but I probably lost you as a reader…-- but thanks!**

**Zarroc – sorry this wasn't soon enough! But thanks for the review!**

**MissMunky – you'll find out!**

**Pib324 – thanks!**

**Chapter 5 – _Thoughts_**

The four walked back to the lake where Ron and Hermione confessed their love to

each other just an hour earlier. They all lied down, Hermione's head on Ron's chest and

Ginny's head on Harry's. Ron ran his fingers through Hermione's hair, unbelievably

easy, as Harry hugged Ginny.

_'I've waited for this for so long, and now I feel like my life is perfect.' _Ron

thought in his head.

_'I never thought I would feel true love this early in life…but I have, and I love it.' _

Hermione spoke in her mind.

_'The love of my life…lying on my chest that this very moment? I must be _

_dreaming. No one pinch me…I don't want to lose this moment even if it is a dream…' _

Ron mentally talked.

_'Wow…Ron's chest is really hard, but it's the perfect pillow. It's like it was made _

_to fit my body or something.' _Hermione smiled at her thoughts and, somehow, scooted

even closer to Ron.

He put both arms around her. '_Ahhhhhh….' They _both sighed in their heads

Harry and Ginny were sleeping…In the same position as before. He had a light

snore, whole she sighed in content every so often.

AN: again, sorry it's short…but it's just what Ron and Hermione have going through their heads after they have finally gotten together after so many years of hiding their love.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: alright, here's the next one my present for you because it took me so long to get these chappies out…hope you guys like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

_'Huh, where am I?' _Hermione asked herself as she opened her eyes. She looked

around and saw Harry and Ginny snuggled up together, asleep, about 4 ft. away. After

feeling something strong, and moving up and down under her, she started to pat was she

was laying on. She looked up, saw Ron and then remembered what happened right before

she slept and smiled. She scooted up a little, getting close to Ron's face that was turned

towards Harry and Ginny.

"Ron…" Hermione whispered. The red-haired boy turned his head towards her

but didn't open his eyes. _'wait…what if everything that happened was _

_just a dream?'_ she asked her mind. The n she felt something on her hip and looked down,

it was Ron's hand. _'Well that shows that it wasn't a dream!'_ The love struck woman bent

down to Ron's face and pressed her longing lips against his.

It took a couple seconds before Ron woke up, moaning slightly as a "what's

going on?" question. He opened his eyes then smiled against Hermione's lips.

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile right back. "Hey sleepyhead." Hermione said to him and lied back down, but continued to look up at him.

"Hey 'Mione. Well you must've slept too…" Ron replied, as he looked down at

her. Hermione never really liked it when anyone called her 'Mione but she didn't feel

anything but love when Ron said it.

"I supposed I did." She grinned at him. He grinned back. "Have a nice nap?" He

asked, as he put both arms around her.

"Yes I did. I also had a very nice pillow, that made quite a few sounds before I

fell asleep." Answering the question with a small laughing at the end.

Ron laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." They laughed together for a moment,

until Harry snorted quite loudly…and they laughed harder. ''They've been sleeping

longer than us, what time is it?" Ron asked.

"Hmmm….11" Hermione answered after she looked at her watch. "Should we

wake them?" She asked.

"Nah, they're up pretty late at night….let them sleep." He answered, and they

laughed.

"You know…you're taking their relationship really well. I mean, when she was

dating Dean, you were about to kill him. Hermione said.

"Yeah well…Harry's my best mate…I trust that he wouldn't do anything to her.

He's a respectable guy that Harry….I trust my life with him." Ron stated after

Hermione's comment.

"That he is. But I know one thing he isn't." She grinned after this.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Not as hot and sexy as you." Hermione replied with a sense of 'isn't that

obvious?'

Ron laughed and kissed her. She kissed him back with slight force and played

with his hair. He rubbed her back softly, and heard Hermione react to his reaction but

moaning slightly in his mouth. After a couple minutes, she rested her head back down

and he rested his on hers. They both smiled and continued to embrace each other.


	7. Forever

AN: oh my friggin' god…I hate school it's keeping me away from everything! I'm sooo sorry you guys. I would have gotten this to you guys earlier but I've just had soo much stuff to do, but also my mom's started working at home on the computer, and we got another computer that I always use now. I don't want to do much on there since it's really her work laptop…anyways, I'll stop complaining and I'll get your next two chappie's up.

**Zarroc** – **thanks! Sorry, this probably isn't soon enough…**

**Mione Wazlib – well, you like fluff? Here comes some more! **

**she-who-must-not-be-named – I would update earlier but high school is just keeping me away from everything! And a lot of people like the short chapters**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

"You know, to me this is a miracle…" Ron said to Hermione as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "…it is for me too…" They looked at each other and laughed. "Ron,

you don't give yourself enough credit, you know that right?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah…I know…But I'm serious. I never would have guessed that we could have started a relation ship. The only reason why I told you is because I thought about it

twenty-four seven." He saw her look at him sadly. "I'm serious 'Mione, I probably would have screamed it in a class or anywhere one day…Because I just could keep in how much

I love you anymore. I thought about you day and night…and had so many dreams. I just…am so much in love with you." She pressed her lips against his softly. He hugged

her as she did so.

When she broke the kiss, there was a single tear trickling down her cheek. "Ron, that's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me. I've been keeping my feeling

from everyone because I really didn't want you to find out from someone else. I wanted the time I told you to be special, while we were alone. So if you didn't return my

feelings…I would be humiliated…although being rejected is enough humiliation. But you know, the thing I would really care about wouldn't be humiliation…it would be that

the only person I really really loved didn't love me back…..But it doesn't matter, because right now we have each other…" Hermione put her fingers through his and examined his hand.

Ron smiled at her. "…and forever." He finished her sentence.

She looked up at him as he finished, and felt hot wet tears come down her face. "Forever." She smiled up at him. Ron smiled back and wiped away the tears. "You

alright?" Hermione nodded. "Perfect." She rested her heard on his chest again and sighed happily. Ron hugged her with his free arm.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: alright, heres chapter 8…this may be the last chapter. You guys decide

Option 1 – continue with this fanfic, adding another chapter

Option 2 – continue with a sequel

Option 3 – don't continue

It's up to you guys because I don't care…I can do any of them A friend of mine really wants me to go on with this fanfac or a sequel…she says she just wants me to continue…so I can't really decide. And if you really don't like my fic then just say so, but tell me why. I won't accept "I hate R/H and H/G" give me something like "you need to write better". Give me advice!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

"It's almost lunch time, we should wake them now." Ron said as he looked at Hermione's watch.

"You're right." Hermione agreed, and began to get up. As she did so, her hair fell into Ron's face.

She laughed. "Whoops, sorry." And moved it out of his face. He laughed and kissed her. She moaned and kissed him back.

After a couple minutes, that is after they were out of breath, Hermione broke the kiss. "We should really wake them."

Ron pouted but then nodded. "Oh all right…" She laughed.

They scooted over to the other two and shook them. "Harry, Gin wake up." The both of them whispered.

Neither of them stirred. "Perhaps we shouldn't whisper." Hermione giggled as she said this.

Ron laughed. "I guess you're right, that wouldn't even wake mum up, and she wakes up at the slightest

sound." He joked. "Harry, Ginny wake up!" The two said louder, but not as loud as a shout.

"Hmm? Harry?" Ginny began to move, but was only sleep talking. "Haha, that tickles…"

Harry's hand was on her belly.

"Er…I got it!" Ron grinned. "Harry! Ginny! If you don't wake up this instant I'm coming up there!"

He tried sounding like his mum. Hermione sniggered as both Harry and Ginny quickly sat up and mumbled

to themselves.

Harry yawned and scratches his head. "Hey guys, what time is it?" He asked.

"Almost lunch." Both Ron and Hermione answered. Ginny didn't pay attention to anyone, she just scooted by Harry

and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lunch? Didn't we just have breakfast?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"About four hours ago….you guys slept most of the time!" Ron answered.

"Oh and you weren't?" Ginny finally got into the conversation.

"We were, just not as long as you guys." Hermione answered. Ron stood up and picked Hermione up with him.

She squealed as he did so, but liked it all the same. "Well enough of this chat, I'm hungry."

His girlfriend pointed at him. "I'm with the freckled hottie."

Harry smirked and whispered to Ginny, "I think I know what they're hungry for…" The two laughed.

Ron and Hermione looked at them weirdly, not hearing what he had said. "You know Hermione, I think being

around Ron so much has made you a little loopy!" Ginny cried out as she held her stomach to keep it from bursting.

"Excuse me, but I believe she's right! I've got freckled, and am a total hottie." Ron grinned and stuck his head up,

trying to look hot. Harry and Ginny just laughed harder.

"Eh, let'em laugh…mind putting me down now?" Hermione asked with a smile. Ron nodded in agreement, then turned around to go to the castle.

She kissed him, and Harry and Ginny automatically stopped laughing. "Aww! COME ON! I really don't need to see that!

Harry! Shield me!" Ginny grabbed Harry's robes and stuck him in front of her. Ron and Hermione grinned, and just did it again.

Harry rolled his eyes. The two walked away, fingers intertwined. At this, Harry stood up, threw Ginny over his shoulder and ran to catch up

to the other two. The whole way, she was giggling. Ron and Hermione laughed. Harry rested his arm on Hermione's shoulder, and the

four walked to the castle. More like the three walked away, since one was on another's shoulder.

AN: alright, your descision!


End file.
